


your hand forever is all i want

by damnndanverss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Big Sister Alex Danvers, Big Sister Maggie Sawyer, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Spacedad J'onn, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnndanverss/pseuds/damnndanverss
Summary: Kara decides to take their relationship to the next level and asks Lena to move in, in a very simple yet romantic way of course.





	1. I hope we dance tonight (before we get it wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> So i got the inspiration to write this looking at my cat.
> 
> Enjoy :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara decides to take their relationship to the next level and asks Lena to move in, in a very simple yet romantic way of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i got the inspiration to write this looking at my cat.
> 
> Enjoy :D

“Hey you. Are you done with work?” Lena could hear wind rustling on the other end of the call that Kara is on. She figures Kara is up there, somewhere, flying.

“Yeah. I was just about to text Marc to come pick me up now.” Lena’s walking out the front door of L-Corp’s building, saying goodnight to any staff she recognized.

“Nope. Don’t text him. I’m coming.” Kara replies quickly. “As in walking or flying?” Lena asks. “As in flying.” And then Kara hangs up, leaving Lena standing outside L-Corp wondering when her girlfriend will come.

“INCOMING!” Kara shouts, alarming several passersby and her girlfriend. Lena looks up and sees Kara – or more specifically, Supergirl – with her arms out, ready to pick Lena up. After months of practice, Kara is now able to elegantly and gently scoop Lena into her arms without any major adjustments or having Lena almost fall. Kara slows down and flies at a comfortable height that Lena likes, a height that is high enough to see every building in National City but low enough that she doesn’t feel like she’s part of the sky. 

Once they arrive at Lena’s penthouse, Lena heads straight for the bathroom to bathe while Kara orders some Chinese take away for their dinner and change into more comfortable clothes (which are actually Lena’s clothes). Kara hears faint meowing from Lena’s bedroom and heads to look for a fluffy white and ginger cat. Kara spots Leia ( _the cat_ ) rolling all over Lena’s bed. She quietly walks over to the cat, and pats Leia on her head, sitting down cross legged on the bed. Leia being the adorable cat she is, stars rubbing her face on Kara’s knee and starts demanding attention.

Lena walks out of the shower with only a robe around her body, half expecting Kara to be waiting for her on her bed. She knows how Kara is when she’s only partly covered, basically, Kara becomes a flustered mess. Lena prepares herself to be amazed but instead, when she walks out the bathroom, her heart melts at the sight in front of her. Kara is lying on her stomach, with Leia exposing her stomach to Kara. Kara is cooing and tickling Leia’s belly at the same time. Lena could only think of one thing at this moment, a family. A family that consist of Lena, Kara, kids and Leia (duh).

The brunette beauty does the unthinkable. Lena spurts out “Let’s have kids”. Eyes wide open and hand over her mouth, Lena internally wants to slap herself for saying such things so early in their relationship (it’s only been four months, but it feels like seven years). Lena watches Kara turn to face her with a confused look. And then Kara is standing and picking Leia up and walking towards her with a smile etched on her face.

“Don’t you think your mum should put a ring on me first if she wants to have kids?” Kara asks in a baby voice to Leia.

A high-pitched meow came from the cat and a soft giggle came from Kara. “I will. Just not yet. You’re sure about it though?” Lena questions.

Kara places the cat down and then takes Lena’s hands in her own and looks into the green eyes she loves so much. “If there’s anything I’m _extremely_ sure about. It’s us. But. I am _sooo_ going to propose first.” Lena can’t even control her tears anymore. Kara wipes her tears away and kisses Lena’s forehead. “I love you Lena soon-to-be Zor-El.” Kara says softly, smiling, forehead against Lena’s with their eyes close. “We’ll talk about names another time.” The green-eyed woman joked, but she felt elated knowing Kara wanted her to use her Kryptonian last name instead of Danvers.

…

They stood there in each other’s embrace for a while, until they heard a loud bang coming from outside. “That must be Leia. She’s hungry and I assume you are.” Lena humorously said, looking at Kara grinning at her. “Have you ordered?” The green eyes woman inquires as she walks around Kara to her closet, changing into sweats and a tank top.

Lena exits her bedroom with Kara trailing behind her. Kara answers back with a, “Yeah. I ordered Chinese.” 

The duo walked into the kitchen to see that Leia had dropped her container of food. Kara couldn’t stop cooing at how adorable the kitten was being. As Lena walks around the kitchen island to feed the hungry cat, Kara decides to walk to the living room to set up an impromptu surprise for the woman she loves. She pushes the sofa and coffee table to the side to give more space in the middle of the room. Then she walks over to the stereo system and plugs in her phone, scrolling through a variety of songs (which is a lot by the way) and chooses one she deems appropriate for now. 

Meanwhile, Lena doesn't question the ‘I-have-an-amazing-idea’ face the blonde makes when she walks out from the kitchen to the living room. She doesn't attempt to find out because knowing her girlfriend, she's up to something either ridiculously cute or romantic. However, she does question when said blonde comes into the kitchen looking for Lena, a bounce in every step she takes. _This is going to be good_ Lena thought.

“What's with you?” The brunette questions, curious at what Kara might have done. 

Kara smiles brightly at her and intertwines their hands together. Lena looks at her with her right brow lifted, amused with her girlfriend’s antics. She sees the way Kara looks at her like Lena is her world (and she knows that’s probably true), but Lena just can’t believe someone loves her so much. Kara gently pulls Lena into the living room. Lena notices the moved table and sofa, she notices the big empty space she’s in the middle of and she notices her girlfriend walking over to her stereo system. The brunette listens as ‘3 Rounds and a Sound’ fills the living room. Kara walks over to her and whispers a loving “let’s dance” into her ears as the taller woman wraps her arms around Lena’s waist.

As the song hits the second chorus, Lena realizes she never felt like this before, relaxed and safe, when she’s dancing. She always had her guard up and never leans so close to whoever she danced with. But with Kara, she just let’s go. No walls and no mask, just plain ol’ Lena that Kara, the space girl, loves. In her state of bliss, she doesn’t feel the blonde shift to look at her. It’s only when she feels a warm finger lifting her chin up that she realizes Kara looking at her. 

“Do you maybe wanna move in with me?” Kara questions her. Lena stares at her blankly, she’s shock obviously. That was such an out-of-nowhere question. Kara nervously starts rambling while Lena stares at her. “I mean… I could move in with you if you don’t want to move out of your _beautiful_ penthouse. O-or we could get a new apartment and split rent. Or we could just live in our own-.”

Lena kisses Kara so passionately, evidently stopping Kara’s nervous ramble. “I’d love to. As long as I can come home seeing you lounging on the sofa watching cooking shows. As long as I’m living under the same roof with you. I would love to move in with you.” They hold each other tighter and closer.

Lena thinks of all the things they could do together once they move in. All the cute, romantic things they would do for one another and all the non-PG things they could do. Lena flushes at the thought of that and tries to rid the images of Kara straddling her (it’s a very _hot_ image as a matter-of-fact). Lena suddenly feels that her feet aren’t touching the ground and thinks she might be floating. When she looks down, she realizes that she is, in fact, floating. 

“Uh babe? We’re floating.” Lena states. She ecstatic to see Kara so happy that she’s actually floating.

When Kara notices and proceeds to land, Leia walks up to Kara and rubs her head against Kara’s legs. All Lena could say was “I think she loves you more than she loves me.” 

…

They end up moving into Lena’s penthouse a week later because Kara worries that Leia may not like her apartment. But of course, Kara says that’s not it, it’s because Lena’s penthouse is closer to Catco and a little closer to Alex’s apartment. Lena’s just happy she’s living with her girlfriend. 

As days goes by, Lena starts to feel like her penthouse is becoming homelier because of a certain blonde in her life. She sees unfinished books on the coffee table, Kara’s spare cape draped over the sofa and pictures up on her wall, her mirror and even her fridge.

Last, she heard, Kara’s out fighting crimes. She knows Kara has been stressed out with work that Snapper has given her and figured she could cook for her hardworking girlfriend and then maybe get it on after dinner (if Kara wants to that is). After several failed attempts at cooking and setting different food on fire, Lena decides to just order pizza.

Kara on the other hand listens to Lena cursing from wherever she is and wishes she could just go home to comfort her girlfriend from whatever it is that’s making Lena curse that much. The blonde expects to see Lena sitting on the floor with several papers spread out in front of her and her laptop on the coffee table (maybe even a cup of chamomile tea sometimes). What she doesn’t expect is Lena trying to clear the smoke from all the things she has burned. Kara manages to snap a picture of the mess Lena is and then walks over to help her girlfriend out (using her super breathe of course).

When their pizzas arrive, Lena explains the smoky situation that happened just minutes ago and Kara proceeds to kiss the life out of Lena. Their passionate kiss leads to a heated make out and then Kara’s lifting Lena bridal style to their bedroom. Once Kara gently drops Lena on the bed, they hear meowing coming from the hallway. Kara just giggles as Lena groans at the thought of Leia always interrupting their moments.

“Let’s go feed her.” The blonde says, pulling Lena up to stand. She plants a kiss on Lena’s lips and then drags Lena out to feed Leia. The cat just trots happily beside the couple.

The three of them (because they decided to include the cat in case she interrupts again) end up watching a movie to end the night off. In the middle of the movie, Kara turns to Lena and grins. “Yes?” Lena questions.

“Let’s get a dog.”


	2. these little wonders (they still remain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena knows something is up with Kara. Kara has been acting all weird and secretive for the past few weeks and Lena’s getting worried.
> 
> or
> 
> Kara plans a surprise for Lena and Lena gets an impromptu surprise gift for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I should've made it a chapter thing and not a series thing.

“I’m serious Maggie. Something’s up. Stop laughing!” Maggie didn’t stop laughing at all. She started laughing the moment Lena said something about Kara being suspicious.

“Come on Little Luthor. It’s Kara. How sneaky can she be?” Maggie said to Lena. She sees the way Lena frowns. _This girl is deep in love,_ Maggie thought. “If it helps, I’ll see if Alex knows anything about it okay?” The police officer comforts Lena. 

Meanwhile in the DEO, Kara’s informing her older sister about the surprise she’s doing for her girlfriend. Alex says things like “but you aren’t sneaky” and “gosh you’re in love”, but Kara doesn’t even care. She wants to surprise her hardworking CEO of a girlfriend and she is in love with Lena. She won’t hide that.

Kara’s, basically, planning to adopt a new kitten for Lena (also because she feels that Leia would get lonely all by herself). So, she’s been visiting the shelter to help out but also to adopt. Recently, she has managed to fall in love with the cutest kitten, a white kitten with some black patches all over it. She decides to adopt him and name him Han Solo (because the kitten has two big black patches at the sides of it that reminds her of Han’s vest and also because Lena is in love with Star Wars). She has been arranging when to pick him up and how to surprise Lena with him. The only problem is that she can’t find a few days where Lena won’t be in town to set up the house for the new kitten.

…

Maggie goes over to the DEO that night after her talk with Lena. “Maggie! What are you doing here?” She hears Kara shout at her from the walking platform above her. She stops walking and turns to see the young reporter running down the stairs. And in a blink of an eye, she’s being hugged. Don’t get her wrong, she loves hugs from the Danvers family, but when Kara gets over excited, she sometimes forgets she has super strength.

“Easy there Supergirl.” She feels Kara’s arm loosen a bit around her and she hugs back. “Have you seen Alex?” The shorter woman asks.

“Oh yeah. She’s in the training room.” Kara’s phone rings at the end of her sentence, Maggie looks to see that it’s Lena calling. “I gotta get this. See you soon Maggie,” and Kara walks away to answer the call. 

Once the officer reached the doors to the training room, she could hear thuds coming from the room. She walks in to see her _topless_ girlfriend kicking a punching bag. “This is a sight I could get used to.” She said, loud enough for Alex to hear.

“You’re already used to this sight.” Her girlfriend scoffs and walks over to kiss her. “I’m not saying I’m not happy to see you here, but what are you doing here?”

“Let’s just say I need information.” Maggie replies, giving her award smile to Alex. 

“Information on what?” Alex walks to her water bottle on the stairs and questions Maggie.

“Kara.” She sees the confused look her girlfriend gives and continues, “Lena’s worried about her. She says Kara’s been suspicious. You know anything about it?”

“Hah! Yeah, I do. But you can’t tell her. You can tell her it’s nothing to worry about though.” Alex says and then continues to share why Kara has been so secretive. Maggie texts Lena saying the CEO has nothing to worry about. Lena, however, can’t help the way she’s feeling.

...

At Lena’s office, Lena is arranging with Jess her trip to Metropolis. She has a business meeting to attend and won’t be home from tomorrow to Saturday. She sighs at the thought of being away for three day. Away from Leia and Kara. After everything is settled, Lena gets Jess to call Marc to drive her to get dinner and then home.  
…

Back home, Kara’s sitting cross legged on the sofa, with her laptop on top of a cushion, writing an article for a recent Supergirl save that happened today. She’s one third done when she hears the front door open and her girlfriend walks in with dinner. 

“Oh my god. Finally. I’m starving.” Kara rushes out and rushes towards Lena (and the food). She pecks Lena on the lips and helps Lena with the food. While Kara busied herself by preparing for dinner, Lena is up in the bedroom changing into more comfortable clothes. After changing, she spots Leia staring at her from the bed. 

“Hey girl. Missed me?” Lena coos to the cat. Leia yawns and lays her head down and falls asleep, “I guess not then.”

When Lena walks out to the dining table to eat, Kara’s on her phone texting and giggling at something on her phone. She ignores it and clears her throat, alarming Kara in the process. Lena sits down on the chair opposite of Kara and grabs her vegan burger while Kara grabs a chicken burger.

“I have to fly to Metropolis tomorrow for a business thing. I’ll be back on Saturday. Is that okay?” Lena’s worried of what Kara would do when she’s gone, but she’s also wants Kara’s permission to go. 

Kara’s eyes lit up for a moment and Lena’s mind goes on overload and starts overthinking. “Yeah! I’m fine with it. Just text me when you land in Metropolis and when you’ve safely reach the hotel okay?” Lena’s heart melts at the caring and sincere words the blonde said. Those words eased Lena’s mind from all the things she’s been thinking. _Why am I even worried? Kara loves me._ Lena kept repeating that last line to herself for the rest of dinner.

After dinner, when they’re watching a movie, Kara flings an arm around Lena and pulls the brunette closer to her. Lena could hear the steady heartbeat of her lover and she could feel the warmth radiating from Kara. Leia (once awoken) proceeds to snuggle beside Lena and Lena thinks that maybe she really doesn’t have anything to worry about and that she is loved.

…

The sun rises and so does the CEO who wakes up way too early for the young reporter. Packing her luggage yesterday night was a good choice she made seeing that she doesn’t need to rush. Her sleepy girlfriend wakes up to the sound of the shower running. Kara decides to make Lena a light breakfast and coffee while she’s showering. She quietly walks out of their bedroom and starts brewing coffee and putting some bread in the toaster and cooking eggs.

Lena’s confused when she doesn’t see Kara in bed, but she realizes where Kara is the moment she smells coffee. After getting dressed, the green-eyed beauty walks to the kitchen to see Kara placing a plate of toast, eggs and salad on the table, beside the coffee. _She loves me. Stop worrying._ Lena repeats to herself.

“Morning babe. How long more till you leave?” Kara asks as she pulls out a chair and sits down opposite Lena.

“Marc’s coming to pick me up in half an hour.” Lena eats her food slowly, taking her time, seeing as she still had plenty of time. “Don’t forget to feed Leia.”

“Don’t worry Lee, I’ll take care of her.” Kara gives Lena a bright smile and the CEO can’t help but to smile back. She’s hopelessly in love with Kara.

Lena leaves when Marc calls her. She gives Leia a quick kiss, which in turns makes Kara give her a pout and a “What about me?” Lena happily gave her girlfriend a quick kiss too. Kara wasn’t happy about it and only pulled Lena back to kiss her deeply and passionately. To say Lena was surprise was an understatement. Lena finally left with red creeping up her face. 

Kara, on the other hand, gets ready to go to work, making a quick call to the animal shelter to arrange the pick-up of Han Solo the next day. 

…

It took Kara approximately 3 hours to get the new cat stuff set up, Han (because saying Han Solo is annoyingly tiring) to get used to the house and the litterbin, and for the two cats to play nice. Everything was going to plan. Lena would be coming home tomorrow and she had taken two days off (today and tomorrow) to set all this up. Kara has been texting her girlfriend whenever she had free time. That little gesture makes Lena’s heart soar, it eases her mind from all the negative things she has been thinking about. 

However, due to Lena’s love for Kara and impulsiveness, Lena may have gotten a dog. Correction. She adopted a dog. A fluffy, full brown puppy that she saw yesterday while Marc was driving to the hotel in Metropolis. She also may have texted Maggie a picture of the puppy and when Maggie asked whose dog that was, Lena said Kara’s (Lena couldn’t hear the squeal Maggie produced when she saw whose puppy that was. She also couldn’t see the proud-sister faces Alex and Maggie had on when they talked about how Lena and Kara are so in love with each other). 

Lena didn’t want to name the dog yet (although she wanted to name him Chewy because the puppy is so brown, and fluffy he actually looks like Chewbacca), she wanted Kara to name him since it was her dog after all. She gets Jess to shop for the necessary stuff the puppy would need for the next two days. She decides to buy the other stuff with Kara when she reaches home.

…

 _Today’s the day,_ Kara thought. Saturday. Lena comes home. Kara waits patiently in the living room, watching the news with Leia sleeping beside her. Han is in the bedroom sleeping as always. Around 2 o’clock, Kara hears keys jingling outside the door. The moment the door opens to reveal Lena, Kara super speeds over to her and lifts her up and kisses her. 

“God I’ve missed you. Next time you go on a trip, I’m visiting.” The young reporter confesses. When she places Lena down, she realizes Lena is speechless. She laughs at that and kisses her girlfriend even more. 

Lena finally regains consciousness and kisses Kara back. “I missed you too. And I got you something. Not something. Someone.” Kara steps back and looks at Lena suspiciously. Lena untangles her hands behind her back and reveals a leash, a leash with a very adorable looking pup. 

“Oh Rao.” Was all Kara could say, with her eyes and mouth wide open. 

“If you don’t like him, I could let someone else-” Lena got cut off with Kara kissing her. “I love him, don’t take him away.” Kara guides Lena into the house with the pup following closely beside Lena. “And why doesn’t he have a name?” Kara asks. 

“I wanted you to name him and… wait. Did you buy more things for Leia?” The CEO questions when she sees a few new cat condos and toys around the house. Lena watches as Kara smiles and walks to their bedroom. Kara walks out with a black and white kitten snuggled in her arms. 

“It seems we think alike. I got you a kitten. I named him Han Solo cause I know you love Star Wars and he looks like him.” Lena was in tears at this moment. She took hold of the kitten Kara was holding and walked over to the sofa where Leia was watching them. 

“I’m guessing you knew about this too?” Lena questions Leia. Leia rubbed her head on Lena’s thigh continuously until Lena started petting her. Lena turns her head to look at Kara, only to find Kara looking back at her with the pup in her arms. “God I’m in love with you.”

Kara walks over to hug Lena and dry her tears. “I heard from Alex that you talked to Maggie about me being suspicious.” Lena looked at her guiltily. “I want you to know that I’ll always love you, no one else.” Kara pecks Lena’s lips softly and rests their foreheads together. “Besides, I already said I wanted you to be a Zor-El.” 

Lena laughs at that. The spent the rest of the day playing with their three pets and when night came, the couple snuggled into each other and said their “I love you’s”. And when Lena wakes up the next morning for work, she’ll see the three pets sleeping together on Chewy’s (because Kara said it was their dog and she did agree that it does look like Chewbacca, so why not make it a Star Wars family) bed. And Kara will wake up to see Lena cooking breakfast, with Leia, Han and Chewy eating their breakfast and she’ll only think about ways to propose over breakfast and throughout the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this will go, but I'll continue until I deem it fit to end. I hope ya'll enjoyed this one as much as my previous.
> 
> Talk to me ya'll. Tell me how you would want the story to go and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Till next time :)


	3. darling i'm thrilled to have you by my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara proposes to Lena with some help from Maggie and Alex and also the star wars family.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_“Come on Alex! Open up! I need to talk to you!”_

_“Jeez. Alright. Hold on.”_ Adjusting her shirt, Alex shuffles quickly to the door. When she opens the door, she sees her sister looking her up and down.

“Thank Rao I didn't use X-ray vision”

“Yeah. Thank Rao is right. What's up sis?” 

Kara walks straight for the sofa, sits down with a huff and looks at Alex with a look that says I-need-help-with-something-desperately. Alex becomes confuse as to why Kara is over at her apartment at this time of the night when her sister should be with Lena (watching movies or whatever they do – _she doesn’t want to think of the sexual things they might do)._

Just as Alex is about to ask Kara what’s wrong, she hears an angelic voice asking her sister first.

“What’s wrong little Danvers? Trouble in paradise?” Kara could hear the hint of sarcasm in Maggie’s voice, but she doesn’t care, she’s to conflicted to say anything about it.

“That’s the problem. I want paradise. With Lena.” Kara sighs. “I mean don't get me wrong. I am in paradise with her. But I want more.” The youngest said in such a brittle voice. 

“Wait. What are you saying?” Alex is now extremely confuse while Maggie on the other hand has a smirk on her face. 

Kara shifts to sink in deeper into the sofa as Alex and Maggie get comfortable on either side of the young reporter. A soft sigh could be heard from said reporter as she speaks her mind.

“I want to propose to Lena.”

Kara had expected her sister to ask her to wait a little while longer, she did not expect a hug and a $50 note to be passed in front her. _Of course, they would bet._ “Kara, what’s really wrong?” She should have known her sister would know something else was wrong.

“Lena’s out on a _business meeting_ with her ex, Jack and I don't know why I'm even worried or jealous. Ugh.” 

_Ah. That’s why she’s here._ Alex hugs Kara even tighter and Maggie places her hand on Kara’s knee as comfort.

“Come on little Danvers, Lena loves you and we can _all_ see that.”

“But Jack’s all smart and handsome and they had a thing in the past and they can talk all tech and-”

The rambling girl gets cuts off by Alex putting a hand over her mouth. “Lena. Loves. You. She stuck around for what, 8 months? And she’s still here, loving you every day. I see that, Maggie sees that, everyone sees that.”

Alex could tell Kara was still a little bit jealous, she knows the feeling of insecurity. 

“Come on, cheer up. You wanna watch a movie with your favorite couple?” Alex teases and nudges her sister’s shoulder softly. Kara nods and adds a “No horror movies please.” 

…

The trio are seen sitting on the sofa, Alex and Maggie cuddled up together and Kara on the left of Alex with a bowl of popcorn. The beginning of The Wizard of Oz is currently playing on screen (Alex decided to play one of Kara’s favorite to cheer her up).

“Hey Kara, how do you plan to propose to Lena?” The small Latina asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. 

“Yeah Kara, tell us about you plan.”

Kara pulls her legs up and crosses them. She looks at her sister and then to the detective. “Well, I was planning to either bring her up to a rooftop for a picnic or to get our four legged kids to help out, most probably Leia and Han cause Chewy’s a lazy bum.”

Kara couldn’t help but blush at the thought of calling Lena her wife. Lena is her world and without Lena, she wouldn’t know what it would be like.

“Have you gotten a ring?” Alex asks, curiosity in her voice. “If not we could bring her and find out her ring size for you.” Kara turns to look at Alex, smiling so widely. 

“I haven’t gotten a ring and I wouldn’t be opposed to that idea.” And then she sighs. “Kryptonians have a different way of getting married, I’m conflicted with choosing the human or Kryptonian way.”

Maggie sits up straighter with an idea in her mind. “I have an idea and a plan.” She shifts to sit on the floor in front of the two Danvers girls. “So, here’s what we’re going to do.” 

…

The week after, Maggie is bringing Lena to a shopping mall, specifically, a ring shop. _The detective didn’t really have to do much persuading when she asked the CEO if she wanted to follow her to find a ring for Alex. Lena immediately said yes and told Jess to clear the rest of her day off._ Walking into the brightly lited shop, Maggie headed for the first available staff and asked for some recommendation, Lena on the other hand, walked around the shop looking at the different rings.

After looking at a few of the rings, Maggie got Lena to try out some to find out her ring size. Looking at all the rings, Maggie decides that she is going to really get one but wait for Kara to propose and then do it (she doesn’t want to steal Kara’s big moment). The Latina decides on a simple titanium ring. A diamond situated where the ends meet, like it’s being hugged. 

When Maggie is finally done buying the ring, she turns around to see Lena ogling at different rings around the shop with a smile. _Wait till she realizes what Kara is planning._

…

Back at Lena and Kara’s shared penthouse, Kara receives a message from Maggie with just a number. _“7”._ Kara then proceeds to text her sister and arranges to go to the ring shop tomorrow during lunch (which means she has to come up with an excuse for cancelling her lunch date with Lena – _bummer_ ). 

Just as she receives an “Ok” from Alex, she hears keys jingling outside the door. Kara walks to the door, grabbing the bouquet of red tulips she had bought before, and stands directly in front of Lena as the door opens. “Hey you.” Kara greets Lena with a wide smile and the bouquet of flowers stretched out in front of her.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise.”

Lena takes hold of the bouquet and kisses Kara passionately, her hands tangled in Kara’s blonde mess and Kara’s hands cupping Lena’s cheeks. “Does this have anything to do with you being jealous over Jack?” Kara was caught off guard, eyes wide, she tries to hide the rising blush. “Maggie told me and just in case,” Lena kisses her all over her face, “I love you _only_.” 

…

After Lena changes to one of Kara’s NCU hoodies (no pants because why not), the couple gathered on the sofa, with Leia and Han cuddled beside Lena (Chewy’s sleeping in the bedroom). Brooklyn Nine-Nine plays on the screen in front of them.

“Kara?”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me more about Krypton.”

The night goes on with Lena laying down her head on Kara’s lap and listening to Kara describe Krypton and any other planets she visited. They retreat to the room only when Kara said that among all the planets and universe she has travelled to, none are as breathtakingly beautiful as the brunette. They shared a moment staring into each other’s eyes and then the super had scooped Lena up in a bridal style and carried her all the way to bedroom. Leia, Han and Chewy (after Kara shooed him from the room) were outside playing with one another as their two moms moaned and screamed for the rest of the night.

…

“You look excited.” Alex teased when the sisters finally met at the front of the mall. 

“I am. Come on! Let’s go.” 

…

They spent an hour in the shop, Kara not being able to choose from a few and then customizing it too. She had picked a platinum band that holds a diamond with some small emerald gemstones that stretch out on either side of the diamond. She had asked a staff to customize it by putting the house of el symbol somewhere on the inner side of the ring.

“Lena is going to love it.” Alex had whispered while the staff was writing down some stuff on a paper.

“I can’t wait.”

…

A week pass and Kara has gotten a hold of the ring. Over the past week, she found out from her girlfriend that Maggie had gotten a ring. Kara wasn’t surprised, she had seen her sister fail at relationships after relationships, but with Maggie, they were going to be together. 

Kara’s in L-Corp’s elevator with a bag full of Chinese food (she even got one for Jess). Once she’s at the right floor, Kara walks towards Jess and gives her a box of noodles.

“Hey Jess, this is for you. Could you maybe do something for me?

“Is it why I have free food?” Jess had teased. 

“No no. I just need you to tell me when Lena leaves her office.”

Jess agrees to help and then let’s Kara walks into Lena’s office. As she walked in, she could hear faint music playing. “Your lunch has arrived your highness.” Kara said in a British royalty voice. 

Lena talked about the upcoming meeting she has with Jack in two days’ time and how she wants everything finalized. They might have also had a heavy make out session when Lena noticed that Kara was getting a bit jealous again. Of course, their session was interrupted by a robbery happening downtown. Lena kissed the super passionately again and said a quiet “be safe” as Kara flies off. 

…

That night, Kara had taken a beating from a rogue alien and when everything was over, she just wanted to lay down with Lena. When she landed on the penthouse’s balcony, she had received a text from Jess saying that Lena had just left the office after finding out the battle between her and the alien.

Kara quickly super speeds into the bathroom to wash up. After changing, Kara had chased Leia around trying to get the ring on her collar. She gave up after a while and decided to ask Han for help. Han willingly let Kara place the ring with his collar. Just as she was about to get some drink, Kara hears the door open and then closes. Before she could even turn around, Lena is rushing to her, asking if she was okay. 

“Let’s just go lay down. Please.”

Lena tugged on Kara’s hand and guided her to the bedroom. While Lena was changing, Kara had x-ray vision the penthouse to see where Han is (he was in the toilet doing his business). When Lena finally laid down beside Kara, Lena rolls to her side to face Kara’s side profile.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Do you wanna get married?”

“Of course I want to. Is this about Maggie and Alex?”

“HAN!” Kara shouted, not so loudly of course.

As shocked as Lena is, she is utterly confused with the random outburst from Kara. However, Han walks in and trots on over to Kara. Kara sat up and then looks down at a confused Lena, “then, will you be my wife?” 

Lena sits up the moment Kara lifts Han up, the ring clearly shown. The CEO silently sheds some tears and then nods her head, leaning towards her girlfriend and kissing her messily. “God yes. Of course I want to.” Lena says with shaky breath. Kara proceeds to take the ring from Han’s collar and shakily puts in on Lena’s finger. 

“So… Lena Zor-El?” 

“Yes. Lena Zor-El.”

…

The newly engage couple wakes up the next morning for work happy. Every step they took had a bounce, everyone could see the happiness radiating from each of them, J’onn, Winn, Alex, James, heck even Jess and Mark.

However, when Kara was just about to leave CatCo to meet up with her fiancé, she receives a call from Alex.

“Hey Alex, what’s-”

_“Someone kidnapped Lena. Get here now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stressed out with work and people just wanting everything their way.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. If ya'll have any prompts or suggestions about the next part, just talk to me anywhere. Anywhere that is here or Tumblr because I don't have Twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: [hola](http://fire-andtthe-flood.tumblr.com)
> 
> Have a nice day ya'll!


	4. i'm a puzzle with a missing piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's still captured. The super friends are there to help Kara. Kara just feels lost, she just needs some leads.

Alex doesn’t believe her eyes. Just yesterday, the DEO had a _ping_ on Lena, but they were too late. Lena and her kidnappers were long gone. Kara had gone straight to the training room and caused havoc in there. Ever since they got the distressed called from Jess, ever since Lena got kidnapped, it was like Kara was a time bomb. Alex had expected Kara to turn her apartment upside down, but it isn’t. 

“Kara? Where are you?” 

The agent surveyed the house and realize Kara may have actually exploded but she fixed the place up again. She could also see minor dents and holes around the apartment. Walking up the stairs, she sees all three furry kids curled up against the bedroom door. “Hey guys, your mum’s in there, isn’t she?”

She knocks on the door three times and calls for her sister. She was about to force her way in when the door unlocks and she sees Kara. 

“You know, you shouldn’t leave kids alone. They might trash the place.” Alex says as she points to Leia, Han and Chewy huddling around her leg. Kara lets out a sad sigh and opens the door wider to let everyone in. Alex could tell that the super has been hiding in here, a dark, locked window, messy room. 

“Mommy’s not here. I’m sorry.” Alex could hear the voice crack at the end of the sentence. 

“We’re going to find her.” Kara turns to look at her sister, “that’s why I’m here. Let’s go get some fresh air okay?”

…

They arrive at Noonan’s after the lunch hour. There aren’t a lot of people in the shop but they pick a secluded area. Alex goes to order the food and drinks while Kara waits. The blonde woman waiting stares out the window and sees the familiar park that holds so much memory. A silent tear is shed as Alex arrives with their orders. She places the drinks and food down and then wipes the tear off of Kara’s face. 

“She’s a fighter. We’ll make whoever took her regret it. Now, let’s get some food in you. Eat up.”

…

“We may have a lead on who took Lena. We’ve been watching surveillance from before the kidnapping and realize that there was always someone following and watching Lena.”

The short-haired woman passed some photos to Kara. “Do you recognize him?”

Kara focusses on the guy, he seems regular but he was always there. Why didn’t she realize someone was watching Lena? “No.”

“It’s o-” Kara slams the photos on the table, “No it’s not. I should’ve realize someone was watching her. Rao! If I wasn’t in my little bubble, this wouldn’t have happened!”

Alex grabs hold of Kara’s flailing hands and looks her in the eye. “Listen to me. It is not your fault. Lena wouldn’t want you to take the blame too.” Letting go of Kara’s hand, she takes out another piece of paper, “As I was saying, it’s okay if you didn’t recognize him because Winn found him.”

Alex hesitates to give Kara the information, but the look in Kara’s eye was hurtful to watch. The agent hands over the paper. “Dillian Dawson. Delivery driver, has a wife and a daughter. He’s so normal. Why would he kidnap Lena?”

Alex places the file on the table and turns it to Kara, “He was recently fired and his family is struggling financially. I’ve asked Maggie to interrogate his wife and daughter. You on the other hand, need to help us figure out who or what this is.” Kara takes a closer look at the picture Alex hands her. She recognizes her from somewhere, but she can’t pinpoint exactly where. 

“Can I bring this home? I’ll call you if I remember her. I promise.”

…

_Supergirl missing in action. It’s been a week and Supergirl hasn’t been spotted anywhere. Is she taking a break or is she hurt?_

“Rao.” Kara turns the TV off and goes back to trying to remember where she had seen that face before. 

…

“ALEX! I know who she is. I’m coming in.”

The door opens to reveal Maggie instead of Alex. “Come on in little Danvers.”

“So? Who is she?” Alex speaks up as she walks closer to the duo.

“Zora Vi-Lar. She’s Kryptonian, but not from the same place as me. As in, she’s from Kandor.” Kara is met with two confuse faces staring at her. “When I use to travel with my family, we would go to Kandor. Once, I saw a girl stealing fruits and I had stopped her. It was Zora.”

Maggie snorted and said, “well if she kidnapped Lena because of that, she’s a weird villain.” She gave an encouraging smile to Kara and Kara had this glow surrounding her. It was like she felt hopeful again. 

“Winn, meet up at the DEO. Get James too.”

…

“Zora Vi-Lar. Kryptonian from Kandor. Also known as Black Flame. Last seen in Metropolis, defeated by Superman.” Winn informs everyone.

“Is that why she’s here?” J’onn asks. 

“I don’t think so. We’re missing something.” Alex looks at Kara playing with the ring around her finger. _“She didn’t take it off.”_ Alex thought. Alex tells herself that it’s how Kara stays calm. 

“Oh wait. Look. Her worst criminal offense was for trying to break Lex Luthor out of jail. And that’s where Superman comes in.”

“So, what? She’s going after the Luthors?” Maggie questions Winn. “Then what’s with Dawson? How does he fit into all this?”

Just then, James walks in and joins everyone around the round table. 

“James, do a stake out at Dawson’s house in case he’s stupid enough to go home. Maggie, get in contact with some of your cop friends in Metropolis and check if Dawson was spotted there the same time Black Flame was there.” J’onn then turns to look at Kara, “You, get some rest at home, if we do get a lead, you need energy.” Kara flies off after getting no chance to turn that order down. 

“Alex, you and Winn will keep trying to find any one of them. I’ll be out patrolling the city in Supergirl’s absence.”

…

_“Danvers, hey. I’m back home.”_

“Hey. I don’t know if I’m gonna go home tonight.”

_“Oh. In that case, I’ll be having more food.”_

“I’m sorry Maggie.”

_“No no. Don’t be. It’s okay. I want to be able to help too, but whatever I can help with can only be done in the morning.”_

“I’ll make it up to you. We’ll have a belated anniversary.”

_“I’m counting on that Danvers. Love you and be safe.”_

“I love you too Sawyer. Enjoy your vegan dinner.”

…

Just as Alex hangs up and places her phone in her back pocket, Winn comes running to her. “Something popped up!” was all Alex heard before she’s being dragged away by Winn.

“Look. It’s an encrypted message.” Alex doesn’t look so amused with it, it could very well mean nothing at all. “I know what you’re thinking, “so what?” right? It’s encrypted in a way only two people know how to encrypt it. One of them is me and the other, Lena.”

“Lena sent that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all don't know this bout me, but, I lost my motivation to write and when I got my motivation, something always came up and I would grow super tired. It was also fasting month and Eid. I finally wrote though and I'm happy. Genuinely.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I really love reading your comments. 
> 
> Have a nice day humans :D


	5. simple words that tell me its you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so the search continues.

Kara flies as fast as she could from the penthouse to DEO. She didn’t even give Alex a chance to finish her sentence. All she heard was Lena’s name and she knew it was because they had something. 

“I’m here. What is it?”

“Well if you hadn’t hung up on me, you would know.” Alex glares at Kara playfully and then walks ahead to the control room. “Lena sent an encrypted text.”

“How do you know it’s her?”

“Winn said it was a code that only Lena and him knows. Either ways, he’s encrypting it now and we’ll see what it says.”

Kara walks over to Winn to greet him and see the message (well, now it’s just numbers and letters). “How long more are you gonna take?”

“Woah. Okay. Calm down. The only reason why we are there are only two people who can read it is because it is complicated to no ends. So, give me time and some encouragement.” So Winn may be a little bit stressed out with the codes. 

“Rao. I’m so sorry Winn. I’m gonna go to the training room.”

Alex grabs her hand and stops her from heading down there. “Nope. You’re gonna be helping J’onn patrol the city while we encrypt the message. Let the people know Supergirl is okay too.” 

_Sigh_ “Fine.”

…

“So, how are you? Did you get enough rest?”

“I guess so. Thank you for keeping the city safe while I was busy being a wreck J’onn.”

They spent hours patrolling the city from the sky. It was mostly petty crimes, it was like National City knew Supergirl needs a rest. The duo are floating in position, over-looking National City.

“You know very well that I can’t read your mind, but I know you’re thinking negative about Lena.”

“I’m not. I’m just worried something bad has happened.”

“Lena’s strong. She’s also smart. The worst that’ll happen to her is a paper cut.”

“You’re right. I’m gonna swing by home for a while okay?”

“I’ll meet you back at headquarters.”

…

“Plumerias? That’s the code?”

“No wait. It’s kind of like our thing. It’s Lena.”

Alex and Winn turn their heads to see both Kara and J’onn walking towards them. “Agent Schott, do you think you can trace the message?”

“That I can do.”

The super stares at the word across the big screen and doesn’t notices her big sister walking towards her. “She’s fine. I think that’s what she’s trying to tell you.” Kara turns to give Alex a confused look, “she could’ve sent the location or the word ‘help’, but she didn’t. Don’t worry so much okay? We’re close to finding her.”

Alex walks away to answer a call probably from Maggie, leaving Kara at where she was, standing and staring at the word across the big screen.

“I’m coming for you Lena.”

…

“Are you almost done?”

_“No.”_

“Well then how long more?”

“Do _you_ want to build it?”

“Fine. Fine. Is there anything I can get you?

“Can I get in contact with my fiancé and tell her I’m fine? She tends to over worry.”

“Nice try Lena, I know Supergirl is your fiancé and I know she’s Kara Danvers. I’m from Krypton too you know.”

Lena’s eyes flew open wide and stopped whatever she was doing. “You’re Kryptonian too?”

Zora pulled a chair and sat a distant away from the engineer. “Yes. And that’s what this portal is going to do. Find Kandor.”

“Kandor? Is that a part of Krypton?”   
“Yes. It is my home.”

Lena continued building the portal as she questioning Zora, “But didn’t Krypton get destroyed?”

“I have received a reply from what’s left of Kandor.” Zora let out a sad sigh that was loud enough for Lena to hear and look up at her. “I just want to go home. I’m done with this place.”

“Well, then could you get me some water and snacks and I’ll try to finish this up quickly.”

“Fine.” Zora gets up to leave the warehouse to get some food for Lena, while Lena gets on the computer to send another encrypted message. She prayed and hoped Winn received it and was able to crack the code. She typed in a number or letters and then some numbers and continued for a few more seconds. Just as she started on the portal again, Zora comes back in. Thank God she didn’t type a very long message.

…

_Ping!_

“Alex!” Winn shouts across the room. He doesn’t see Alex anywhere and suspects she might be at the training room or shooting range. After finally finding her in her lab listening to music with Maggie, he apologizes for interrupting the moment and also informs them that they got another message from Lena.

“She’s being risky.” Maggie said, looking at Alex nodding, agreeing with what she said.

“Have you traced the previous message?”

“I did and I can’t trace it.”

“Then what’s the point of little Luthor sending the message?”

“That... is an excellent question.” Alex says. “Are you encoding the new message now?”

“Yup. I got a software that’s doing it now. Should we call Kara in?”

“Let’s wait till we have something and then tell her.” 

…

Back in the penthouse, Kara’s standing at the balcony with Chewy beside her. 

“I can’t even hear her heartbeat or her voice Chewy.” Kara sits down on the floor with Chewy, slowly stroking his fur. “I miss her so much.” Chewy lets out a little whine and looks up at Kara, “I know, you guys miss her too.”  
Kara stands up after a while and walks into the kitchen to get some food. She sees pictures of Lena and her smiling so widely, they were happy, they are going to be happy again. 

…

_“Maggie, tell Alex to come in. I’m sorry to disturb your night with her.”_

“What’s wrong Winn?”

_“Just get Alex to come in. You can tag along too I guess.”_

“We’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

Maggie hangs up and goes to the bathroom looking for Alex. “Babe, we gotta head to DEO. Winn probably has something bad… or good. I don’t know. He just said to ask you to go.”

Alex immediately stops showering and quickly dries herself and changes while Maggie waits for her in the living room.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go humans :)


	6. come morning light, we'll safe and sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's finally together.

After the call from Winn, the duo reached headquarters in fifteen minutes and headed straight for the elevator. As the doors open, Winn is waiting for them there. “Portal. That’s what it said.”

Winn directs the two women to the control room and then shows them the message, just a big word across the screen again. “Portal.”

“What does that mean? Have you told J’onn?”

“Yes. He has told me.” J’onn walks in with Superman behind him. Winn, Alex and Maggie were shocked. _Why was Superman here?_

“Hey Kal. What are you doing here?” Alex asks immediately, afraid there was another problem.

“Hey Alex.” Superman says, walking over to Alex to give her a hug. “Winn.” To say Winn was calm and collected would be lying. The tech genius was about to start rambling again when Alex stops him in time and introduces Maggie, “this is Maggie Sawyer. Uh, my girlfriend. She’s also a detective.”

Kal looked at Alex proudly and reached out a hand, “It’s nice to meet you Maggie.” Maggie meets Kal’s hand halfway and shakes it, giving a genuine smile, “Nice to meet you too _Superman_.” Kal lets out a small laugh and asks Maggie to call him Kal since she is family too.

“I heard about Lena. J’onn called me in to ask about Zora Vi-Lar. Where’s Kara?”

“We thought it’d be best to keep Kara away until we have solid information. We don’t need another _explosion_ in here again.” Alex walked to stand beside Maggie at the round table. “Well, what do you have to tell us?”

Winn, J’onn and Kal followed and gathered around the round table, “Well, she kept talking about home and honestly, I didn’t think she was trying to destroy anything. She just needed Lex. She didn’t put up much of a fight, so I just sent her away.”

The team took a while to think about whatever information they have. It was Maggie who spoke up first. She suggested that maybe Zora needed Lex to send her home. Winn then piggybacked on that idea, talking about Lena’s recent message. Maybe Zora needed a portal, that’s why she needed Lex or Lena, _alien geniuses_. 

“So, should we tell Kara about this? _Or_ do you want me to try and track Lena down first?” Winn asks the group, unbeknownst to everyone that Kara’s listening to their conversation. 

Said blonde had decided to fly around to calm down and also to patrol the city. Halfway through her patrolling, she had decided to fly by the DEO, that’s when she heard her cousin’s voice. Kara stayed floating outside the DEO, listening to the group’s conversation. She wasn’t offended that everyone had agreed not to call her in, she just wants to know about Lena. Just thinking about her missing soul mate shattered her heart.

“Winn, could you try and maybe find Lena by finding a portal?” 

“I can try.”

…

Waking up in the morning on a couch is not something Kara would see herself do, but, that’s what happening now. Kara ended up flying and wasting so much energy overnight that she had crashed on the couch. She dreamt of Lena as always. She wants so badly to call her routine she’s doing her normal, but she can’t. Lena isn’t here laughing at her when she trips over nothing, Lena isn’t in the kitchen feeding their kids while she waits for the water to boil to make tea and coffee. Instead, she’s doing everything (not that she isn’t independent, she just feels lonely).

After feeding herself and the three kids, Kara settles on the couch again. She hasn’t heard from anyone, meaning, they haven’t found anything yet _or_ they’re not telling her anything. 

“Leia! Han! Chewy! Come here!” 

Kara listens to three different bells slowly came closer to her. Chewy came running in first, followed by Han and then Leia, slowly trotting her way over. “Join me on the balcony?” She knew it was a fifty-fifty percent chance of them following her, but she just needed company. Surprisingly, all three of them followed her, _maybe they too want company_. As Kara sat on the balcony chair, Chewy snuggled against the foot of the chair, Han snuggled on the other chair and Leia sat by the glass, staring out to the city. 

“You know she’s out there don’t you Leia.” _Sigh_. “I’ll bring her home, I promise.” 

Kara spends her time thinking of where Zora could be, where Lena could be. She knows they definitely aren’t in the city. That just leaves the rest of the world. Why isn’t Lena even trying to ask for help or send her location? Why send _‘plumerias’_? She thinks about the fact that Winn said Zora needs Lena to send her home. She just keeps thinking of Lena. 

Lena keeps thinking of Kara too. That’s why she’s helping Zora. The faster she sends her home, the faster _she_ gets home, to Kara. 

…

When the sun goes down, Kara receives a phone call from Winn, asking her to come to headquarters, that they’ve got leads. When she lands on the balcony, Alex is waiting for her. “Winn said you’ve got leads?” 

“Yeah. We do. Winn found an area where there’s been a large energy usage. But he couldn’t pinpoint their exact location.”

Kara’s ready for this. She’s waited on the sidelines enough. With anger and confidence laced in her voice, she asks Alex for the location. Alex brings her to the control room and shows her the location shown on the screen, an abandoned town with working electricity. “Go. I’ll meet you there.”

…

Flying as fast as she could, Kara reaches the town in half an hour and recces the area before she sees Alex on her bike just outside of town. She informs Alex of a warehouse just a few blocks down. She had X-rayed the town, only the warehouse has someone. The two sisters carefully planned how they wanted to do this. Alex had suggested for Kara to walk in and talk to Zora, if anything were to go bad, Alex would have her back. 

Kara walks into the warehouse and listens for anything. She hears a familiar heartbeat, _Lena_. Lena’s the only one here. Before telling Alex, Kara searches for Lena. 

_“Lena?”_ Kara whisper-shouts. “Lena! Oh rao!”

“Kara? How did you find me?” Both women couldn’t believe their eyes. They were finally looking at one another.

_“Kara. What’s going on in there?”_

“It’s Lena, Alex.” Kara looked around to see the small device Lena was working on but no sign of Zora. “Where’s Zora, Lena?”

“She left to get food. There’s nothing to worry about. Zora doesn’t mean any harm. She just wants to go home.” Lena informs Kara, holding her fiancé’s hand in hers. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“ _I_ can’t believe you’re here too.”

The two women turn to see Zora walking towards them. “How did you even find us?” Both Lena and Kara said nothing, which prompted Zora to go on. “It was you.” Zora super speeds to Lena and pins her against a wall. “Did we not have trust?”

Kara rushes over to help Lena but is met with Zora’s heat vision. Zora flings Lena across the room, she isn’t unconscious, but she’s in pain. Lena looks around the room to find Kara and Zora fighting. Lena weakly screams for them to stop, but no one hears her. Kara’s too busy being angry at Zora for hurting Lena and Zora’s to busy fighting back. 

_“Lena, are you okay?”_

“Alex?” Alex tries to get Lena out of danger but Lena doesn’t allow it. “No wait. You got to get them to stop fighting. Zora really doesn’t mean any harm.”

Then she hears a gun shot. Lena sees Alex’s hand in the air, her gun facing the roof of the warehouse. And then Alex is pointing the gun to Zora. “I’m not going to shoot you. Just stop fighting.” 

Alex helps Lena get up as Kara rushes over to help too. When Lena leans her body weight on Kara, Alex walks ahead of them to meet Zora.

“I’m Alex and the girl who you were fighting is-”

“Kara Zor-El. I know.”

Kara sits Lena down on her word desk and X-rays Lena, checking to see if there’s any internal damage. Lena on the other hand, picks up the device she was working on and hands it to Zora. “I’m done. This should bring you home. I’ve tested it out.”

“Is that why your arm has cuts.” Kara asks, noticing the minor cuts around her arm.

“That was a problem before. Now it’s good.”

Zora takes the device from Lena, but is stopped by Kara. “How do I know you won’t send an army in?”

“I really just want to go home. I’ve tried telling your cousin, but he just sent me away. I figured if I told you, you would’ve done the same thing. I didn’t mean to kidnap Lena, it was Dillian who kidnapped her.”

“Where is Dillian?” Alex questions, realizing only now that Dillian isn’t with them.

Before Zora could answer, Lena answered first. “I sent him home. The whole reason he kidnapped me was for ransom money. I told him to go home. I also told him I would give him a job at L-Corp and help him with his finances until his family is fine.”

As if Kara wasn’t already in love with Lena’s big heart, Lena does things like that that make Kara happy to be able to call Lena her wife soon.

Lena slowly stood up and explained to Zora how the portal works. “All you have to do is press this button and throw it away from you. I’ve configured the portal to open on Kandor. Also, it’s a one-way trip. So, I guess, goodbye Zora.”

“Goodbye Lena. It’s been nice knowing you.” Zora pressed the green button and threw the device, opening up a portal. Once Zora stepped in and the portal closes, Alex tells the couple that she’ll be heading to headquarters first and that she’ll see them there. She hugged both of them before leaving on her bike.

“Rao. I’m so glad you’re okay. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I could tell. How’s the kids?”

“Really? Not even an _‘I miss you too’_?”

Lena laughed and hugged Kara closely. “I miss you too. Now, how are the kids?”

“They’re fine. Why don’t we get back to headquarters so we can quickly go home to our kids?”

Lena only held Kara closer and closed her eyes. Her hands were gripping tightly behind Kara’s neck. Kara slowly scooped Lena up in a bridal style and flew over to headquarters, slowly of course. Lena was met with happy faces and hugs as she walked into the DEO. Everyone was there. Maggie, James and even Kal. As soon as Lena was all checked and given the green light by Alex, the couple retreated home.

…

Waking up on a bed with a cat snuggled beside her wasn’t really normal, but smelling coffee and hearing Lena’s voice was normal. Kara slowly slipped out of bed, not disturbing the sleeping black and white cat, and walked out to the kitchen. There sited by the island was Lena. Lena talking to Leia as the cat ate. Walking closer to Lena, the super wrapped her arms around the brunette. Lena did a small jumped out of fright that made Kara chuckle lightly. 

“Morning. How are you feeling?”

“Still a little sore, but happy.” Lena leaned against her fiancé and sighed. “What about you?”

Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head lightly and hummed. “Happy too.” Lena turned around in her spot and looked up into the blue eyes she loves so much. Kara slowly leaned in and Lena closed the gap between them. They were in no rush. It wasn’t heated. They just longed for this. They poured their hearts out into the kiss. Kara was the one to break the passionate kiss. 

“I took the day off. I know Jess told you to rest for a week. So, what do you say to doing something in bed?”

Lena only laughed at her ridiculous fiancé. “Honey. I’m still aching all over my body.”

Kara’s face blushed and she was quick to reply. “No! I was talking about cuddling. We can have sex when you stop aching.”

Kara picked up the still laughing Lena and carried her to the bedroom. They just laid there on the bed, in their own little bubble. Lena is safe. Lena is home. Lena is with Kara. And in that moment, Kara thinks everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, two in a day. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me -> [hola](http://fire-andtthe-flood.tumblr.com)


End file.
